


Get Me Off

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaga starts without Tsutsui. Pure smutbunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Me Off

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Pye and Lish for this one. There's apparently a reason I've never written these two in a smutty fic- Tsutsui is a giant PAIN IN THE ASS. Also Kaga's voice feels off. Meh. :/ Lastly, I know the title's lazy. It was late when I posted this and I was kind of beyond caring at that point. XD

Kaga leaned back against the pillows with a sigh. It had been a long day, and he just needed-

Ahh. There it was.

He sighed again as his palm pressed against the front of his jeans. Much better. Tsutsui had said something about a faculty meeting today, so there was no rush. Not that he couldn't do this with Tsutsui there, but he was a distraction, and then it was over too fast. Kaga wanted this to last a while. He took off his t-shirt first. He threw it on the floor without much thought and ran his hands down his chest, paying special attention to his nipples while he was there. Kaga had always been really sensitive there, more than most guys it seemed like. They were like a direct line to his cock. He groaned appreciatively as he tugged. Fuck. His jeans had grown significantly tighter, so he unzipped them to relieve some of the pressure. He didn't bother with underwear half the time and today had been one of those days, so his cock sprang up to say hello as soon as it was freed. Kaga chuckled a little and got rid of the jeans altogether, throwing them in the same general direction as the t-shirt had gone. He grabbed his balls first, rolling them around in his hand, massaging them. Not anywhere close to enough to get him off, but it still felt good enough that the tip of his cock was leaving little trails of wet on his stomach as he moved. When he did finally grab himself, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he moaned. Kaga moved his fist slowly, wanting to savor it for as long as he could get away with it. His free hand pulled gently on his left nipple some more, and his brain automatically provided an image of Tsutsui hovering over him, giving Kaga one of those hot-as-hell shy looks through his eyelashes before giving the nipple a lick.

"Fuck," Kaga hissed. So much for taking it slow for once. Tsutsui was a distraction even when he wasn't there. He started jerking himself off faster, more images going through his mind. Then he noticed Tsutsui, who had apparently come home, staring at him from the bedroom door. He was about as red as a tomato, which amused the hell out of Kaga, because they'd been fucking for how long now? It wasn't like they'd never seen each other naked or anything. He smirked and slowed down his hand so that it was barely moving, almost teasing.

"Do you like watching?" he asked.

Tsutsui jumped, apparently not having noticed that Kaga knew he was there. He was suddenly looking everywhere but at Kaga. "I was just. Um..."

Kaga's smirk widened. He knew the other man was enjoying the show, the door wasn't that far away and he could see how Tsutsui's slacks had tented. "You comin' over here or what?" he asked after a few moments.

Tsutsui's blush deepened, if that was even possible, and he padded over to stand next to the bed.

"Kaga..." he started hesitantly. His tongue poked out to wet his lips, something Kaga knew to be a nervous tick. He wondered vaguely if Tsutsui would always be like this. The man was 26, he was hardly a virgin, even if he still acted like one.

"C'mere."

Tstusui crawled onto the bed and Kaga yanked him forward by the neck of the shirt he was wearing, pulling the other man into a rough kiss. Tsutsui groaned against his mouth. Kaga groaned too, between the new contact and the hand still moving very slowly around his cock.

"Get naked," Kaga said when they seperated. His voice came out sounding more breathless than he'd intended it to.

Tsutsui blushed again but sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt. He'd always been good at following instructions. Kaga watched openly as the shirt came off, revealing pale skin and small, pink nipples. He reached up with his free hand to brush his fingers against one and Tsutsui shivered, his hands pausing at the button of his pants for a moment before continuing. When Tsutsui was free of the clothes Kaga pulled him into another needy kiss, finally taking his hand off of himself. He moved on top of the other man so that he was straddling him. He leaned forward, supporting himself with one arm, and pressed their foreheads together. Other things, too. Both of them moaned at the contact.

"Touch yourself," Kaga murmured. Tsutsui's eyes widened in a mix of surprise and embarrassment, almost comically from so close up. The blush had calmed, but was starting to reappear.

"Kaga-"

"Touch yourself like you do when I'm not here."

"I don't-"

Kaga pulled his face away just so he could nip at Tsutsui's lip with his teeth. "Oh, come on. Never?"

Tsutsui was avoiding looking at him, probably trying to hide the twitch in his left eye that always presented itself when he was lying. Jackpot. Kaga smirked. "You mean you don't think about this sometimes when you're by yourself?" he asked, licking a stripe down Tsutsui's neck. He was rewarded with a surprised gasp. "I think about it all the time. Touching you. Fucking you." Tsutsui's face was bright pink again, but he groaned at Kaga's words, seemingly unable to help himself. "You telling me you don't ever think about that? Want that?"

"M-maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Kaga, don't..."

Kaga rolled his eyes. One of these days, he would get Tsutsui to admit that he wanted the same thing Kaga did. Apparently not today. "Yeah, yeah, got it," he murmured. He pressed their foreheads together again and took Tsutsui's hand to place it on their cocks along with his. Their hands moved along with each other, twisting and pulling and making them both moan. Kaga loved this position. It was intense, but it was supposed to be, and he loved watching Tsutsui like this without having to concentrate on not going too fast or how his hips were moving. The small bedroom was soon full of the sounds of their combined heavy breathing. Despite Kaga's head start, Tsutsui was just as worked up as he was. Moreso, apparently, because it was Tsutsui that cried out first, squeezing his eyes shut as Kaga felt the wetness over his hand. Kaga growled and pumped himself fast, groaning when he finally came too.

He collapsed on top of Tsutsui, who grunted in response, though to his credit he at least put up with it for a few minutes.

"Kaga," Tsutsui said, voice part exasperation and part fondness. "We need to clean up."

"Mmm, later."

"You're kind of heavy."

There was a pause and then Kaga snorted, rolling off to the other side of the bed. "Killjoy."

Tsutsui grabbed a small towel from the nightstand that they kept there because they were usually too lazy to get up and shower after sex. He wiped himself off, then Kaga. After that, he sighed and settled back down next to Kaga, who wrapped an arm around him and kissed his forehead sleepily. Tsutsui blinked and looked up, which Kaga didn't see because his eyes had slid shut.

"Kaga?"

Kaga cracked an eye open. "Yeah?"

The man was quiet for a few moments, then seemed to think better of questioning his partner's motives. Instead he smiled and kissed Kaga on the mouth, soft and tentative, completely unlike their earlier kisses. "Nothing. Go to sleep."

So Kaga did.


End file.
